<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Bears and Self Care by vinegarce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517462">Honey Bears and Self Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegarce/pseuds/vinegarce'>vinegarce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OsaSunaWeek, Post Time Skip, Sassy OsaSuna, Side Sakuatsu if you squint really hard, Some Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegarce/pseuds/vinegarce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu breaks the silence that followed them from the kitchen, “So… how are we supposed to put it on then?”</p>
<p>Suna thought about the instructions Sakusa had sent him. It had recommended, or maybe demanded, that some fancy tool be used. Not that it had any chance of being in the apartment.</p>
<p>“Our hands, I guess.”</p>
<p>“You guess?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey Bears and Self Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we doing this again?” Osamu asked, grabbing the honey bear bottle that was filled somewhere around its chin before Suna did.</p>
<p>Suna sighed. Self care shouldn’t be this hard. He’s a professional athlete for fucks sake. Plus he’s now spent largely too much time with Sakusa, who apparently will talk for days about his self care routine. He even sent Suna this recipe for DIY face masks the other day because it was hydrating. He can’t help that as Autumn turns cold his face gets dry.</p>
<p>“I wanted to do face masks, and the recipe called for honey.”</p>
<p>“You know you could have just gone and bought already made ones right?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Now stop hugging the bottle to your chest like I'm committing an act of sacrilege.” </p>
<p>Osamu made a small noise of protest at that. </p>
<p>He did, however, hand the honey bear bottle over to Suna. Suna went to get measuring cups, and began to measure out all the ingredients from the recipe. He wonders briefly if Sakusa and Atsumu had hatched a plan to have all the DIY stuff involve food items, since Osamu would be weird about using them when they won’t get eaten. Too bad that is also part of the reason Suna is even making the mask in the first place.</p>
<p>Sure enough Osamu is hovered behind him, likely in fear of his other precious cooking materials being taken. He even tries to defend a lemon that they had already cut in half for an admittedly bad trial of dessert onigiri. By the time Suna had mixed together the honey, and lemon juice, he realizes the turmeric is gone.</p>
<p>“Samu,” he said turning around in search of the food thief, “It calls for turmeric, so give it back.”</p>
<p>“Turmeric is expensive Rin!” Osamu says with the utmost conviction of a man who believes in his heart that food belongs in his stomach. </p>
<p>He hides the bottle behind his back. Like it would actually dissuade Suna from getting the spice back.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well this face is expensive, ya know.” </p>
<p>Suna starts walking towards Osamu, who backs up two steps and hits the kitchen counter. It shows on Osamu’s face when he realizes Suna is too close for him to make an escape. In a last ditch attempt to save the turmeric, he holds the vial above his head. He even stretches up on the tips of his toes to really use the 2 centimeters of height he has on Suna. Suna easily snatches the bottle from Osamu’s hand. He’s not a middle blocker in the V league for nothing.</p>
<p>“And it's not like we can’t afford more. We hardly use this and the honey anyway.” </p>
<p>Suna relishes in the look Osamu gives him. Halfway between offended and appalled. </p>
<p>He mixes in the turmeric, and announces “Okay Samu, we’re ready to do face masks.”</p>
<p>“M’kay.” is all Suna gets from him. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They're in the bathroom. Which is much too small for the shower rug to not cover most of the floor space, but big enough for a sizable wall mirror. Which is why Osamu is now sitting on the toilet lid, with Suna’s legs perched over Osamu’s lap while he sits on the small amount of counter space the sink sits in.</p>
<p>Osamu breaks the silence that followed them from the kitchen, “So… how are we supposed to put it on then?”</p>
<p>Suna thought about the instructions Sakusa had sent him. It had recommended, or maybe demanded, that some fancy tool be used. Not that it had any chance of being in the apartment.</p>
<p>“Our hands, I guess.”</p>
<p>“You guess?”</p>
<p>“Well it's not like we really have anything else that seems good for applying the mask.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Hands it is then.” </p>
<p>Another pause.</p>
<p>“There's not enough space for us to both do this at the same time, and maneuvering around again is a lot of hassle.” </p>
<p>Suna nods.</p>
<p>“I can do your mask and you can do mine?” he then offers, gesturing with the bowl.</p>
<p>Osamu responds by taking the bowl before Suna splashes them both with the sticky contents, and dipping in one finger with care.</p>
<p>He looks up at Suna and motions with said finger to get Suna to lean down.</p>
<p>With as much care as before he carefully swipes the mixture on Suna’s cheek.</p>
<p>“How does it feel?”</p>
<p>“Bit slimy, but not too bad.”</p>
<p>Osamu chuckles and swirls his finger in the mixture with more enthusiasm, continuing to apply the mask. </p>
<p>At one point Suna looks in the mirror and has to laugh. Osamu had gotten some of it stuck in his hair, and on top of that the golden yellow of the mixture contrasted wildly with his fair skin. </p>
<p>Finally Osamu finished the mask, staring proudly at his handiwork, clearly having decided that this was a perfectly acceptable use of kitchen items that don’t often get used.</p>
<p>“Okay my turn, hand over the bowl.”</p>
<p>Osamu hands over the bowl, and pushes Suna’s legs off of him to stand up.</p>
<p>“Where ya going Samu?”</p>
<p>“I thought that I should wash my hands, since ya know…” he gestures vaguely with his hand indicating the honey mixture dripping down his finger.</p>
<p>“Well I’m sorta on the sink here. So unless you plan on doing a bunch more maneuvering that's not happening.”</p>
<p>Osamu grumbles a bit, but clearly concedes. Instead of sitting back down on the toilet seat however, he plants himself between Suna’s legs.</p>
<p>“What is this for? I’ll gladly kiss ya, but my face is a mess.”</p>
<p>“I thought if I stood it would be easier than leaning down to do my mask.”</p>
<p>“I leaned down for you to do mine.”</p>
<p>“Well I already stood up didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Suna rolled his eyes, “Fine come here.” </p>
<p>Osamu leans in bracing his weight against the counter with his palms so the honey doesn’t get everywhere. And Suna plunges his fingers into the honey, the consistency just as strange but soothing as it is on his face. He swipes it across Osamu’s cheek. He dips his fingers again and looks up.</p>
<p>A gasp escaped his lips.</p>
<p>The color is beautiful on Osamu’s tan skin. It reminds him of the golden light shining, dappled, through the trees on a beautiful autumn day.</p>
<p>“You’re so pretty.” he whispers as he resumes getting the mixture on Osamu’s face.</p>
<p>Next thing Suna knows, his mask has dripped down and gotten in his mouth. He sputters, surprised.</p>
<p>Osamu laughs out a response, “Have I rendered The Sunarin speechless? Anyway how’s it taste?”</p>
<p>Suna finally manages to keep the mask from dripping anymore and replies with as much tact as before “How does what taste?”</p>
<p>“The mask mixture. It is made with all edible things.” Osamu inspects the bowl.</p>
<p>“Dunno wasn’t paying attention.”</p>
<p>“Alright then.” Osamu says and pops his finger in his mouth.</p>
<p>Suna is the one laughing this time, “What the actual fuck Samu? I can’t believe you did that with a straight face.”</p>
<p>Osamu shrugs as best as he can, finger still in his mouth.</p>
<p>Finally he deems his finger clean, and with a pop, “That's not half bad. Could probably make something with this flavor profile.”</p>
<p>“Oh god please, we don’t need another dessert onigiri.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say that it would be.”</p>
<p>“We can work on it later. Now come here, I gotta finish the mask.”</p>
<p>Osamu leans in again. </p>
<p>This time he's the one left speechless, as Suna sweeps in and kisses his cheek.</p>
<p>He’s brought to by the sound of Suna smacking his lips and, “You're right. This isn’t half bad.”</p>
<p>Osamu starts to speak.</p>
<p>“But still no to a dessert onigiri.”</p>
<p>“I was going to suggest tea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had the sudden inspiration for Day 3 of OsaSuna week and I guess blacked out for 2 or 3 hours. Now we're here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>